Sherlock Holmes, An Old friend of mine
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: Sherlock appears on the TARDIS and is re-united with his old friend the Doctor. Clara is taken aback by the things he can say about her. This story including deductions, giggles, Mrs Hudson's pure awesomeness and a cup of tea. Enjoy Y'all. Oneshot- Complete!


Title: Sherlock Holmes, an old friend of mine.

Characters: John, Sherlock, The Doctor, Clara.

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Rating: K+

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahh, Sherlock, how spiffing to see you again, how is John?"

"He's fine doctor, I see you have a new... _friend..._"

"Yes, yes, Clara, meet Sherlock, Sherlock meet Clara,"

"Wonderful to meet you Sherlock, wow Sherlock Holmes, huge fan, lovely... just... lovely,"

Homes looked at his friend with a questionable glance.

"Oh right, Sherlock in Clara's reality your adventures only exist in book form, by Conan Doyle, lovely bloke, remind me to keep Jack away from him though... so much for history..."

Sherlock ducked his head with a sly grin.

"So anyway, my old buddy, what brings you to this universe,"

"Oh you know... i get a dimension jump for my birthday from my oldest friend with the tag, 'keep in touch' could hardly resist the adventure... you know that,"

"Yes... yes I do,"

The doctor leapt into action around the TARDIS.

"So where now? I know a great little star cluster about 1000 light years away, the most beautiful patterns, you will literally be blown away, no you really will, intergalactic wind speeds are exceedingly high, I recommend a force field."

The Doctor rambled on about different places to see, but Clara had her eyes locked on Holmes.

"Can you... like do the deducing thing?"

"You want me to deduce you?"

"...Yah,"

"Most people get annoyed,"

"Most?"

"Barring of course the Doctor and John,"

"John... John Watson?"

"Yes... my... friend..."

"So he is real too?"

"Yes... Doctor I recommend you invest in a slightly more brainy companion, this one seems to be lacking the necessary brain cells, able to make obvious leaps into the workings of our universe and the ones beyond it,"

"Play nice Sherlock, and she is smart, just in a un-conventional way,"

"Was that an insult Doctor?"

"Course not,"

"Thin ice space man,"

The doctor smiled.

Sherlock's eyes scanned Clara's body, making all his deductions and coming to his conclusions.

He sighed.

"What is it? Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at his friend.

"All the same,"

"Huh?"

"You have a type... Doctor, so predictable, it wasn't even hard, Female, early 20s, un-employed, mildly un-educated, at least one parent dead, i am going with mother on this occasion, London, 21st century, unconventionally beautiful, looking for an escape finds you, falls in love, she fancies the pants off you, it's... obvious,"

They both stared at Sherlock.

"I... I do not fancy him,"

"Oh was that supposed to be a secret, I wouldn't have said anything, but it was just so deliciously... obvious,"

"Can you stop him saying obvious?"

"I miss John, he usually says something along the lines of, Brilliant, or fantastic, I like my colleagues to appreciate my hard work, John is certainly well mannered,"

"He's a bit of an ass,"

"You get used to it Clara, now where to?"

"Home for me I think, another time maybe, once this one is out of the way, I will take her number for John, she seems exactly his type,"

"What is John's type?"

"Normal,"

Clara pulled back her fist and punched Sherlock square in the face.

The doctor re-coiled and laughed, he looked at his watch and smirked.

"4 minutes and 38 seconds, you're improving..."

Clara glanced between the two men. Sherlock nursing a split lip and the doctor smiling at her.

"4 mins and 38 seconds? What does that mean?"

"Our Sherlock is very familiar to getting punched in the face. Usually it takes people far less time. I am merely commenting that the old chap is getting more tolerable..."

"What is his usual time?"

"30 seconds at a personal best... I say that John is helping you,"

"You and me both Doctor, now be a dear and take me home before I deduce you, you could hang out in our parallel universe for a little while, I am sure Graham would love to meet you,"

"It's Greg Sherlock,"

"Are you sure? Graham Lastrade?"

"Nope... Greg, pretty sure,"

"Damn, I thought I was getting better,"

"Obviously not,"

"Let's go... I have work to do,"

The TARDIS ride was bumpy and uncomfortable as it always is when passing between universes, when they arrived the doors swung open and London was in their lungs.

"Home sweet home, thank you Doctor, these bloody dimension jumps always spark out,"

"Not a problem, going to invite us in for tea?"

"Of course, Mrs Hudson will be delighted by you visit, ever since the summer of 63 she is so find of telling me about,"

"Ahh 63, what a year, and what a lady, exotic dancing... never gets old, anyway, shall we?"

Clara stood in amazement.

"We shall,"

"The game, dear Doctor... Is on,"

OoOoOoOoOOoO

Hope you enjoyed, leave a review, my first crossover so no hate please!


End file.
